The almost kiss
by kepc
Summary: Almost a kiss... and almost the right timing
1. Chapter 1 The almost kiss

_**Drover's Run...Outside...**_

Stevie sits with her elbows resting on her knees.

Tears drip from her chin onto the veranda as they run out of skin.

Over and over she replays her conversation with Alex at the pub.

With mixed emotions she tries to make sense of it all.

...

He'd sacked Riley for helping Moira save her business.

Wouldn't listen to either of them and then yelled at her.

He'd always yelled at her but this was different.

...

"Oh there you are Stevie we were worried about you." Jodi says from the doorway.

"Rain didn't come." Stevie states flatly.

"Are you ok?" Jodi asks.

"Yep.' Stevie answers desperately trying to hold her voice steady to avoid an inquisition.

"Ok I'll see you in the morning."Jodi offers and watches as Stevie gives her a dismissive wave.

Jodi stands for a minute wondering if she should push to talk to her friend but

decides tomorrow after a good night's sleep would be better.

...

_**The back road between Kilarney and Drover's Run...**_

With the dash light illuminating Alex Ryan's face the fury there is unbridled.

He was weary of the fighting and the deceit.

Fiona used sex as a weapon and he was tired of that too.

Any time she thought he was displeased she'd initiate sex.

...

They'd fought because she wouldn't leave him alone.

It started on the way home from the pub.

Running her hand up his leg towards his crotch.

She rabbited on about going to Fisher for a romantic evening.

...

He was trying to think about Stevie and what had almost happened in the car park.

Her eyes so beautiful even when she was yelling at him he noticed her eyes.

Eyes like liquid chocolate filled with anger but also her friendship.

Despite his anger now as he drove he smiled thinking about how those eyes would search his face taking in every detail.

...

She could always look him straight in the eyes whether she was delivering good news or telling him something he didn't want to hear.

Honesty was there in her eyes and loyalty.

Fiona crept back into his thoughts and he angrily pushed her aside as he realizes she often doesn't look into his eyes usually when she's lying.

...

His thoughts rush back to the pub.

As he'd roughly pulled on Stevie's arm and said." Of course I want you."

Her eyes searched his face.

Time felt like it rolled back on itself as they looked at each other.

Her hair glistened in the late afternoon sunshine.

...

Glancing at his hand on the steering wheel, he rubs his thumb across his other fingers and thinks about the feeling when he had brushed Stevie's hair from her face.

He'd heard talk about electricity between people.

He was sure that they'd actually sparked off each other.

She'd inhales sharply at the precise moment he felt an electric charge.

...

Inhaling as he drove he can still feel her soft hair as his hand wove through it.

Her eyes glimpsed his lips then his eyes.

Questioning.

...

Her voice imprinted in his core, her laugh.

It was something about the X that made it sound they way it did.

Only her voice and the pronunciation of the X sounded like that.

No one whispers his name like her.

...

As he leant to kiss her she touched his face and whispered "Alex."

For once he wanted the timing to be perfect and without thought he moved towards her lips.

She rose up to meet him.

In that split second Fiona called his name and everything changed.

...

He slows the car and flicks the indicator as he turns into the drive.

The hair on the back of his neck flexes to stand and his heart feels strange.

Pulling the car to a halt she's there.

Reaching over he grabs his hat then opens the door unfolding himself.

"Where have you been I've been worried sick?" Fiona growls.

"I went for a drive." He replies.

...

'That was an hour ago. Where did you drive too?" She questions.

Shrugging his shoulders he says. "Just around.'

Angrily she begins to walk back inside and he follows her "What's wrong with you Alex?"

He replies. "Leave me alone Fiona just bloody well leave me alone. You're always nagging at me."

She shakes her head and says. "This should be easy."

He stops.

...

_**Drover's Run...**_

Still sitting outside Stevie cries until the tears just stop.

A great black hole in her gut swallowed every emotion she felt over an hour ago.

She wants to run like she used too but Tess is depending on her to take care of Drover's.

After all these years she didn't think she could hurt any more than she did until today.

She wonders how she'll ever get through another day then she wonders if she want too.

...

Lifting her beer to her lips she stops and spits it out.

It's warm and tastes disgusting.

"Can I offer you one of mine?" His voice startles her.

She looks up and quickly wipes her face.

...

She takes the offered beer but offers no words.

He sits beside her.

"Cheers." He offers holding his bottle up.

She drinks without answering his request.

...

"You been crying Stevie." He observes quietly.

Her resolve breaks.

Quickly she bends her knees up and rests her head on them.

He wraps his arms around her.

A muffled. "Take your hands off me." Removes them.

...

"We need to talk Stevie." He pushes.

"No Alex we don't!" She yells.

"Don't bloody yell at me!" He retorts.

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! " She screeches tearfully.

...

Jodi and Regan race down the stairs.

At the shearer's quarter's the lights are on and doors are open.

"What in the hell is going on?" Jodi growls.

...

Regan takes one look at Stevie's face and says. "Dear god have you been crying since we got home?"

Regan holds her arm up as she moves towards her friend.

She takes Stevie inside.

"Why are you here Alex?" Jodi questions.

"I need to talk to Stevie." He replies.

...

Angrily Jodi points towards the gate and says. "Go home to your wife Alex. We've stood by silently and watched you torturing Stevie for months. We don't want you near her anymore now piss off."

"What do you mean months?" Alex questions.

Jodi's about to answer when Kate fires up and says. "Surely you can't be that much of an idiot Alex. The entire town have dissected this since you brought that stupid bitch back here. No one likes her Alex and no one likes you while you're with her. You say Stevie's your best friend? Then why is it you've continually hurt her? Jodi's right, we don't want you here. Get off this property before we unlocked the gun cabinet."

...

He looks hurt, angry and shocked as he stands staring at them.

Suddenly it dawns on him.

He steps back and looking up at Stevie's window now with the light switched on he yells. "Stevie! Talk to me please."

Her light goes out.

He waits.

Nothing.

...

Driving out of the gate he stops and sends a message.

_Sweet dreams Cowgirl._

_Talk tomorrow?_

_X_

_..._

_**Kilarney**_

As Alex opens the car door Fiona yells at him. "Where in the hell have you been?"

His phone registers a message.

Opening it his heart sinks.

It reads.

_I'm sorry I can't be your friend anymore._

_You once said if our friendship didn't work neither of us would lose._

_You were wrong._

Storming passed Fiona Alex yells. "Pack your bags Fiona I want a divorce."

_..._

Alex finally closed the door behind Fiona after watching her headlights as they disappeared down the drive.

It was almost two am by the time he'd crawled into bed.

He'd slept fitfully excited by what he had planned for the morning.

He woke early showered and jumping into his car headed for Drover's.

Smiling as he came to a halt he pulled the handbrake on.

Reaching over he grabs his hat and the beautiful bunch of roses he picked himself this morning.

...

Taylor, Kate and Jodi meet him at the gate.

"Morning ladies." His says cheerfully dipping his hat.

None of them smile as Jodi says. "I thought I told you that we don't want you here."

"Fiona's gone girls I asked for a divorce. I've come to speak to Stevie." He enthuses.

...

"You're too late Alex." Kate says.

He glances at his watch and responds. "It's only seven am Stevie doesn't start until now."

The girls look uncomfortable.

"What?" He asks.

...

"Regan and Stevie left last night." Jodi answers.

"When will they be back?" He asks.

"We don't know and before you ask we don't exactly know where they went either. Regan said it would be better that way because if we didn't know where they were we couldn't accidentally tell you."Jodi responds.

"**No!"** He screams at the top of his voice.

Shivers jolt up the girls spines...

His anguished cries sounding like a wounded animal...

...

...


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunch

_Sorry stevieLUVSAlex it was either one big chapter or tow smaller ones so now we have a triple treat...Lol enjoy and review if you see fit.._

_**Six weeks later...**_

Talk around town is that Alex Ryan is melancholy_**.**_

Which surprises everyone as he was the one that asked for the divorce?

Or so they say.

...

Riley leans against the side of the truck chatting to Moira as she fills it with diesel.

"Any news?" She asks.

He smiles and says. "All I've heard is that she's good and doing ok."

Moira smiles and says. "Send my regards."

...

Riley straightens up as Alex walks back through the door and yells. "Do you want anything to eat?'

"Ah yeah a burger and a coke thanks." Riley replies.

"How is he?' Moira asks.

"Hard to say really Moira. I don't know him that well. He's happier than when Fiona was there that's for sure. What do you think?" Riley asks.

...

"Riley when he is himself again you'll notice a huge difference to the man he is now." Moira advises.

"Yeah the girls have told me he's normally a nice bloke." Riley offers.

"He's more than nice Riley he's a very sweet and funny man." She tells him as she hangs up the petrol bowser.

Riley laughs and says. "Well I'll let you know when I find him because I sure as hell haven't found him yet."

...

"Are we going or are you going to stand around talking all day?" Alex grumbles as he climbs up into the truck.

Moira pats Riley's back and whispers. "Hang in there."

He laughs.

...

As they rattle down the road Riley asks. "So have you heard from Stevie?"

Alex glares at him and says. "Why would I hear from her?"

"Well you're friends." Riley pushes.

"Not any more we're not." Alex answers.

...

"Boy you could write a book about how to lose your friends." Riley teases.

"Meaning?" Alex grumbles.

"Well you don't hang onto them for long do you?" Riley comments.

"You can talk! Where are all of your friends?" Alex snaps.

...

"My boss frightens them all away." Riley quips.

Alex gives a small smile.

"Bloody hell be careful mate." Riley says his voice full of concern.

Alex looks surprised and asks. "About what?'

"You almost smiled then. You need to pace yourself mate before you break into a fully fledged smile. You could pull a bloody muscle in your face or something."Riley warns mischievously.

...

" I have no idea why Stevie counts you as a friend you're a bloody nutter.' Alex says.

Riley looks ahead and just says . "Yeah."

They drive along for a few minutes and Alex asks. " Have you heard from her?"

Riley glances over at him.

...

Riley wonders if he should say anything at all and decides there's no harm in saying a little.

"Not directly I haven't ." Riley answers.

Alex bends his leg up onto the seat as he swivels around and asks. " Is she ok?"

Riley is surprised by the immediate change in Alex's demeanour.

...

"She's better than she was." Riley offers.

"You know it was my fault she left don't you?" Alex says.

"Was it?" Riley plays with his answer.

"I was going to fix it." Alex states.

...

"Too little too late was it?" Riley asks.

Alex turns back to the front and replies . " Yeah something like that."

They drive on to the saleyards each with their own thoughts.

Alex's are about Stevie .

Riley's are too but he wonders if it'll ever be right between Stevie and Alex again.

...

_**On the other side of the world...**_

Dave Brewer is on the phone when Regan and Stevie open the door and walk in laughing.

Frantically waving his arm Dave gestures for them to be quiet.

The two women sit and drink their wine.

...

"Righto mate it was good to talk to you too. Yes I will. Tell everyone I said hello. Yes bye." Dave hangs up the phone.

"Patrick?" Stevie asks.

Dave shakes his head and replies. "Alex."

" Did you tell him where I was ?' Stevie asks.

...

"No I didn't." Dave replies.

Stevie nods her head absently.

" He asked if I'd heard from you though." Dave offers.

Stevie nods.

Dave takes Regan outside to show her a new giraffe that he helped deliver earlier.

Stevie opts to stay inside.

...

_**Kilarney..**_

Alex sits looking at the computer screen and draws his wallet from his back pocket.

He punches in the numbers then lays the credit card on the desk.

Then he prints a receipt.

Inhaling he leans over and grabbing the printout reads it then rises to walk from the room.

...

The phone ringing draws him back.

"Hello Kilarney Alex Ryan speaking...Hello..." He hangs up.

Flicking out the light as he goes the phone rings again.

" Hello Kilarney. Alex Ryan speaking...Hello. Stevie is that you? Hello! Stevie are you there? Please speak to me. I need to hear your voice please.."

_**...**_

_**Dave Brewers Place... South Africa...**_

Huddled on the chair beside the desk Stevie is a puddle when Dave and Regan return.

"Hey what's wrong?"Regan asks concern in her voice.

Stevie looks up at her and says softly . " I just wanted to hear his voice Regan."

Regan glances at Dave then back to Stevie and asks. " Stevie what happened?"

...

Later in the evening Regan and Dave sit talking.

Regan had finally been able to convince Stevie to go to bed.

" I don't know what to do Dave." Regan says softly .

Dave shakes his head and says . " Maybe you should take her home Regan."

Regan nods.

...

" I thought bringing her here would be good for her, you know a change of scenery. Time to mend and forget him." Regan states.

" Maybe we need to let them work it out themselves?" Dave says.

" Will you drive us to the airport in the morning Dave?" Regan asks.

He nods and says . ' It's been nice having you both around."

"Yes and it's been nice seeing you again too."She replies.

...

_**Dave Brewers place .. South Africa..**_

It's late in the afternoon when Dave pulls into the compound.

He'd felt an overwhelming homesickness as he farewelled the girls earlier.

Maybe he should pack up and leave too.

He'd been here a long time now and often felt lonely.

As he opens the car door and walks towards the house a familiar voice says . " Bout time you turned up Brewer I'm not keen on drinking alone. Plus there's some bloody weird noises here."

On cue a lion roars in the distance.

...

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Dave exclaims.

"I thought I'd come and see what keeps you here." Alex quips.

"She's not here Alex." Dave says.

Dave watches as Alex's smile fades.

...

"When I was talking to you the other day I could have sworn I heard her laugh."Alex explains.

"So you flew half way around the world on a hunch?" Dave asks.

" Sounds stupid when you put it like that." Alex confesses.

Dave looks at him and says. "She was here Big Fella but they flew out this morning."

...

Alex stands and yells. "You're supposed to be my friend Dave ! Why didn't you tell me she was here?'

Dave looks at him and answers. " Because she asked me not too."

Alex slumps down onto the chair completely defeated.

Dave is stunned by how easily he gives up.

...

Placing his hand on Alex shoulder he says . " I'm sorry mate but she's my friend too."

"What do you do when you have no friends left who care." Alex asks.

"We care Alex." Dave offers.

Alex shrugs him off and standing says . " Sure Dave that's why everyone's hiding her from me. That's exactly how you treat a friend."

...

Alex picks up his bag and slings it across his shoulder.

"Alex where are you going?" Dave asks.

"To find a friend."

"I'm your friend."

"Go to hell Dave."

...


	3. Chapter 3 Hola

_**Argentina... **_

Nick is sitting back enjoying a coffee when the housekeeper appears "Sr. Ryan tiene una visita.'

"Por favor, los mostrará en." Nick replies standing up.

"Bloody hell Alex! What in the hell are you doing here?' Nick exclaims hugging his brother.

"Looking for a friendly face." Alex comments.

...

Nick walks to the hallway and calls. "Rosita por favor traiga la cerveza."

'Where's Tess and baby Claire?" Alex asks.

"They're in Thailand for a couple of days Alex." Nick replies.

"With Stevie and Regan I suppose?" Alex states.

Nick nods.

...

Rosita arrives with a tray and two beers and two glasses for them.

"Gracias Rosita."Nick says and the housekeeper leaves.

Nick says. "How are you Alex?"

"How do you think I am Nick? My marriage failed , my wife faked a miscarriage, the man we thought was our Father died and then I find out he wasn't who he said he was and my best friend would rather fly to other side of the world than look at me or talk to me. Plus to add insult to injury the people that I thought were my friends are helping to hide her from me. I'm bloody magnificent." Alex says right before he breaks down.

...

_**Koh Samui...Thailand...**_

In the foyer of the hotel Stevie and Tess hug each other tightly.

Stevie is teary.

"Regan's taken Claire to the beach for a walk lets go and see if we can find them." Tess says as she links arms with her friend.

Tess has a pretty summer dress on and after the few days here she looks tanned and relaxed.

...

"Oh I need to come home Stevie just spending a couple of days with you and Regan has been a tonic for my soul." Tess tells her.

Stevie is dressed in her bathers with a floral skirt wrapped around her waist.

Stevie hugs her.

Tess looks at her and asks. "So you'll talk to him?"

Stevie grins and nods.

"Good I'm glad you've come to your senses. He's been so sad without you." Tess comments.

...

Walking down onto the beach they search for Regan but can't see her.

"Let's sit here and I'll go and get us a drink."Tess suggests pointing to some chairs near the bar.

Stevie sits down and taking off her skirt gets comfortable and enjoys the sunshine.

Closing her eyes she thinks about going home and seeing Alex and what she'll say to him.

...

"I like your new bathers." His voice velvety and soft tells her.

She stands and stares at him.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

She looks at him breathing heavily and shakes her head.

...

He looks so very sad and she can see his jaw clench as his eyes prick with tears.

"I've chased you half way round the world Stevie. I've been to Africa and Argentina and now I've followed you here. I'm sorry for everything but I can't do it anymore. I had hoped once you saw me you'd want to talk to me."Alex says emotion altering his voice.

Looking at him she gently shakes her head.

...

She sees the tears welling about to fall just before he turns and walks away.

Panicked she looks for Tess or Regan.

Neither are anywhere on the beach.

Tears drizzle down her cheeks.

...

Alex jumps as a soccer ball hits him in the head.

Turning as he rubs his head he sees Stevie standing with her hands on her hips looking at him.

Angrily he turns back.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He yells.

...

She shrugs her shoulders.

Shaking his head he says. "Has the cat got your tongue?"

Again she shrugs.

...

Watching from a distance Regan says. "She's getting nowhere Tess we're going to have to help somehow."

Tess scans the beach then takes off running.

...

Alex shakes his head and growls." Are you going to talk to me or not?"

Even though she looks sad he's as angry as all hell.

"I'm done Stevie either you want to talk to me or you don't. Which is it?" He pushes.

She sighs and shakes her head.

He walks away.

...

"Alex Ryan don't you dare walk away from her." Tess says into the loud haler.

Stevie turns and looks back up the beach.

Alex stops and turns too.

"She can't talk Alex." Tess yells.

...

He looks at Stevie.

She shakes her head.

"She wants to Alex she really does. She has so much that she wants to tell you." Tess calls.

He grins and looks at Stevie and she's nodding.

...

They're smiling at each other when Tess adds. "She might even tell you she's in love with you."

Both of them look at her.

Tess nods in an exaggerated fashion.

Stevie grins and looks back at Alex.

...

"And he might tell you the same!" Tess adds.

Alex looks annoyed and yells. "I have a voice thanks very much."

Tess laughs and hands the loud haler back to the market worker.

...

"Laryngitis again hey?"He asks smiling at her.

She nods.

"Ok let's play questions." He states.

She nods.

...

"Can we be friends again please?" He asks.

She smiles and nods.

"I'm so sorry for everything Stevie really I am."

Again she nods.

...

"I'm legally separated and Bryce is going to have the marriage annulled because she told me she was pregnant and she wasn't. Kilarney should be safe too." He adds.

She inhales and looks bored.

He explains a few more things and she pretends to yawn and look at her watch.

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

...

She nods.

"What? What do you want me to do?" He asks.

She kisses her fingertips several times.

He shakes his head and looks puzzled.

...

She steps forward and takes one of his hands and places it on her hip.

As she reaches for his other hand he laughs and says. "It's ok I know I can be stupid sometimes but I've got this."

She smiles up at him and he pulls her in ready to kiss her.

Touching his face she runs her thumb onto his lips.

...

Looking deeply into his eyes she whispers. "Alex."

A tear rolls down his face and he whispers back. "That's all I needed to hear. I love you Stevie and no matter where you go I'll come running just to hear you say my name."

"Alex ." She whispers.

He smiles until his lips find hers.

...


End file.
